Shoo Dog
by psychotic cutey
Summary: Candy and her family just moved to Forks.What happens when this punky tom-boy gets imprinted on by Paul? Who she finds aggressive and annoying.Oh yeah and she's only 13.
1. chapter 1

I looked out of the window of my new basement bedroom to see a light rain falling onto the very green grass of Forks.

See Rob, mom, and me just moved to Forks, Washington when mom married Charlie.

Mom met Charlie when Charlie went to Blue Stone, West Virginia to visit his daughter and her family. Charlie wanted to get holiday gift for them, so he stopped by Bon Ton. The store that my mom managed. My mom was taking her shift when she was told that she was needed at the front desk. When she got there Charlie was looking very confused standing by the jackets. The clerk told her that he needed more help than the clerks could handle.

She helped him pick out some appropriate gifts. And my mom being the bold blond she is slipped her number in his shirt pocket and winked. He called; they dated, and eventually got married. I'm glad too. That woman was always talking about Charlie. Charlie this, Charlie that.

Rob was not really that interested either. He was too busy with football, basketball and his girlfriends. Yes I do mean girlfriends with an's'. Rob is 16, and is a player, the kind that's really shallow, and has dated all the cheerleaders. He had the whole super jock thing going for him. If you add in straight white teeth, brown hair, and big biceps you've got my jackass of a brother.

I, like my brother, am a natural athlete. I stand at 5'7 with long legs and a wide ribcage but I don't play any sports. I skateboard. Mom has never really liked it. She is a girly-girl and wants for me to be the same. She hates the baggy pants that I wear and tries to buy me a dress every chance that she gets.

We are about to go to Billy Black's house for dinner. So I through on my favorite pair of baggy black jeans and my long sleeved, dark red Green Day shirt.

.

"Candy! We're leaving!" Rob yelled.

* * *

"Hey there Charlie. Care to introduce me?" Who I assume is Billy gestured towards us. He looked much different than I thought he would look. His faded gray hair falls to his waist, he's a bit on the chubby side, and is in a wheelchair. The way Charlie talks about him I thought that he would look younger, and more athletic.

"Of course. Billy this is my wife Summer." Charlie stated

"Hello. It's nice to meet you" mom gave her biggest smile.

_Gosh,_ I thought_ some things just aren't worth smiling about_

"And this is Rob and Candy"

_I hate meeting older people, it's like you're expected to behave just because they're older_

"Well it's nice to meet you all. Come on let's eat" Billy lead the way into his small, simple kitchen with a large round, wooden, table set to the left. One thing that was weird though was that the cabinets were painted yellow.

After we were all situated a very large, tan man burst through Billy's front door

* * *

PAUL'S POV

I stopped at the edge of the forest and phased back into my human form. Letting my muscles contract from their natural form. I slipped into the old, cut off, blue jean, shorts that I had tied around my ankle.

As I stepped out of the wood I smelt stake coming from Billy's house. So I let my nose lead the way to Billy's house. Once I got there I smelt scents of Charlie and three other scents that I didn't recognize. One smelt like hairspray, I think, Axe cologne, and cherries.

I let myself in and went straight to the kitchen.

"Where's the food?" I asked completely ignoring Billy's guest.

"Stove" Billy replied without looking at me. I ran to the stove and picked up the already made plate of food. Hot mashed potatoes, greasy green beans, and stake! You gotta love Billy.

"Paul come here." Billy demanded. I went over to Billy's side as he spoke.

"Paul this is Summer, Rob, and Candy." I glanced around the table when my eyes caught sight of a pair of light gray-blue eyes. The beautiful eyes ran down a perfectly up-turn nose that was dotted by the angels with freckles. A mouth with full, pale-pink, lips was centered beneath the perfect nose. My gaze darted back to the eyes, thirst to drink in their beauty. I stared into them, captivated by their undying magnificents. Apparently I stared to long because the owner of the eyes spoke

"What? Is he okay?" The planets seemed to align at the very sound of her voice. The sun would no longer shine the moon would no longer place the night with a shimmering glow. Instead it would become this angel that sits before me that lighting the peaceful nights with a warm comforting glow and that would shines radiant rays of happiness upon me. Nothing mattered any more as long as my angel would be kept out of harm, and out of pain. I want to now everything that there is to possibly know. I wanted to keep her happy all the time, to hold her in my arms.

HOLY CRAPAKANESIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I, Paul Walker, just imprinted. Are you fucking kidding me?


	2. chapter 2

**Hello my lovelies! I apologies for not updating for so long. I have good news and bad news. The bad news is that I'm not going to be updating this story anymore. The good news is that it's up for adoption! YAY! If any of you would like to adopt it send me a pm, or just tell me in the review. Since you're not allowed to make a chapter just an A/N here is a small scene from the story. READ ON!**

Rob's POV

I plopped myself down on the front porch and sighed. I walked all over this town and it's only 2pm. There was an all of maybe 12 hot girls, I got a few of there numbers.

If I was back home I wouldn't be bored. Mary, Samantha, Jessica, Brittney,(I;m pretty sure that was her name) Amy, Ashley, or the Haugh twins would be more than willing to keep me occupied. But no, I'm in Washington, where all the girls are prude. Thanks Mom.

**Told you that he was a player. So let me know about the adoption situation. **


End file.
